Dear Little Sister
by Kitsune of Psychosis
Summary: Ever since she was little she always wished to meet her dear brothers. Sadily, fate has a twisted way of doing things. After whole BE anime series. Yukio X Rin X Kagome X Mephisto X Amaimon
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Blue Exorcist or Inuyasha so get of my back you damn lawyers?!_

* * *

Dear Little Sister

Chapter One

* * *

"Monster..."

That was one word the Yukio Okumura would have never accepted to be described as. He always knew he had the tainted blood of his father flowing inside him. Yes, it shamed him, but he had never believed he was a monster because of just simply that.

"Big Brother is a murder and a monster..." The beautiful, young women said as she struggled to remain standing. The group behind him was frozen in shock. The blue flame's of his and his brother's damned father swirled around the battered young women's petite body as held back sobs of sorrow. In her hand was a picture, stained in blood and crisp around the edges, it showed her surrounded by three young men and a woman as they laughed merrily about the twin tailed neko that resigned on her head.

Blood leaked out of her deep wounds and gushed out of the deep hole in her stomach as tears streamed down her face. Crushed blue orbs, that now so closely resembled the now still-shocked fraternal twins streamed with tears as her tail laid limply behind her crushed buy a large stone holding her there.

"You had no right." She whispered brokenly. "You had no right to try to destroy Gehenna, Yukio-oniisan. We were searching for a way for me to reach you again, Rin-oniisan and Yukio-oniisan. Father was the cause of Shiro-sama's death. Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha, Shippo-chan, Kirara, and Nana had nothing to do with Shiro-sama's death..."

The paper in her hand was violently crushed to her bosom as she screamed on the top of her he lung's, with eye closed and head bowed down as if to escape from ever having to witness their faces again.

"So you had no right to take my family from me! Why?! Why would you send the Messiah onto our home?! What gave you the right to kill everything I held dear?!"

Venomous blue orbs burrowed into both of the twins eye's as she released the fatal word's that had both of brothers hearts twist and struggle to contain the guilt that they acquired.

"I hate you, Anikis. I hate you."

With the last of her strength used up, Kagome fell to the floor. Only her shallow breaths showed the life still left in her. The darkness swallowed her up once more like an old friend welcoming her into dark slumber. Even as she slept a single tear fell out of the corner of her eye and spattered on to the earth. From it grew a small plant with one blossom, Assiah hummed in excitement and happiness. It's daughter has come home.

* * *

Pairing: Rin/Kagome/Yukio (With maybe some Amaimon/Kagome/Mephisto on the side?)

Beta:

Muse: Was watching the last episodes of the amine series over again. The one that was on Netflix at least and started crying when the tiny black cat bodied, floating, green eye things of doom where being burning to piles of goo by a stupid flamethrower! D.; So sad! They couldn't even fight back! What are those things called again?


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Inuyasha or Blue Exorcist..._

* * *

Dear Little Sister

Chapter Two

* * *

Status: Unborn

* * *

It was so warm and comfortable in here. She had the comforting pulse of her mother's blood rushing by her ears by her strong and powerful heart. The fluids surrounding her kept her feeling safe and protected. But even with these sincere feelings of bliss and peace, she could not overwrite the worry in her heart. Her nii-san's were growing so much slower than her. She was already three times their size by now and I scared her. She waited a little longer in blind irrational hope that her growth would slow down and her greedy appetite would calm. It didn't. She was only a few weeks old when she knew she had to make a choice.

It was either her life or her brothers.

Either two die and one survives.

Or one starves and two live.

She would be lying if she said she chose right then and there that she would save here nii-sans. No, it took her a couple days for her to make a decision. Even though she was frightened at the thought of losing her own life, she could not argue that; in the end, it would always be better to save two instead of one.

So she stopped eating.

* * *

Status: Dying; Brothers Born Healthy

* * *

She was hanging on by a very, very,**very **thin thread. Though she had not accepted nutrients to her system, she still wished to see her brother out safely. So she took to a slumbering state and stole what little oxygen she needed. It was a surprise to her that the home that had once been so comforting and caring for her had tried to break her down. She could still remember the burning sensation when the fluids around her had started to attack her.

It hurt...

.

.

.

It hurt alot...

It seemed like a god was on her side though, because a little pink bubble had came to protect her. Once it was around her, she was safe from the outside, but her brothers could no longer touch her. She guessed it was a good thing, too. If she had not had it she would have been crushed along time ago. She was only about the size of her brothers hand when she stopped 'eating,' but she had already formed little stubby appendages that would have been here arms and legs, along with eyes, a brain and a heart. She guess she just grew a different way than her brothers.

She could feel her the steady beat of her mother's heart slow. It scared her- It truly did, but she couldn't help but be happy that her big brothers were ok. It was at the finally beat of her mama's heart that something foreign opened up and swallowed her up. It looked like a black circle but it move and engulfed her, pink bubble and all. She was flying through darkness for some time before she entered her new home. She was placed in an another woman. A woman that was not her mother, but she would grow up to call Nana.

* * *

Status: Just Born

* * *

It was cold out and frightening outside. She could no longer hear the comforting sound of the women's heart, that gave her the second chance of survival. She was no longer surrounded by her comforting water pouch. Her world had changed. She was outside the body who took her in. It scared her. Her world no longer felt peaceful and safe. It felt terrifying and dangerous. She felt exposed and vulnerable.

She wailed louder as she was bundled in something soft and slightly furry. The total situation of being in unknown place being carried and cared for by unknown people frightened and unsettled her, deeply. These creature around her were not like her. They were a hazard to be around and stay around. She knew with one flick of the wristed, she could die and they these creatures wouldn't feel the slightest bit of sorrow for her death. The evil that had wrapped her up and took her from her substitute caretaker suddenly came to a stop. She quickly tried to subdue her cries and reduced them to small sniffles and hiccups. Her from curled into ball as a heavy terrifying air drifted around her. She subconsciously shifted toward the lesser evil holding her.

She felt herself being handled over to another unknown being, and let out a low whimper of distress. She would have swarmed and ran away if it were in her will. Large, long, clawed nails brushed down the short patch of black hair that laid on her head. A tear dripped out of the corner of her eye as she waited for this larger evil to end her. She didn't notice how the air around her seemed to shift and she couldn't have seen the brilliant blue flame that surrounded her for she was not even a few minutes old.

A slow, fertile smile grew on pale porcelain figures. His spawn had good instincts. They were in Gehenna, the place where he had his own body and his power was at it's max. She had known she was in danger and was trying to flee from it knowing she had no chance. Pure white hair slipped over his shoulder as he took in his daughters chubby figures. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing; the color differing only slightly from his eldest. Her skin was pale with no beauty marks or blemishes. The god of hell was thrown for a loop when her large blue orbs opened. They were just as bright as his as they glowed in the dark, blindly. The demon was even more intruded when a candle was light that the shockingly blue hue her eyes took disappeared, leaving a dark turquoise.

This was his daughter. She was the only beautiful creation that came out of his and Yuri's union that he would ever get to hold physically by his own and on his own. His sons were far out of his reach now and he would never get the experience of holding them, but that didn't matter now fate had redeemed itself and given him her. Though he was curious about her behavior and the events that had given her the chance to be here, he wouldn't dwell on it. For a demon to give their life for another was simply a thing that didn't happen. Demon's were selfish creatures by heart and nature. Even his son's displayed such a nature inside their mothers womb. They fought for space, food and oxygen like starved wolves over the last piece of a carcass. There was no doubt in his mind that his little jewel would have taken both of his other spawn's lives if she had not done anything. But his little treasure hadn't.

Sketching the slightly pointed outline of his daughter's ear, a small burst of what he guessed was pride and happiness went through him. The devil was slightly confused about the feelings coursing through him, but he guess what he was feeling was the same as when Yuri touched the growing bulge on her stomach. He had felt these things when she had. The powerful demon slowly and carefully unwrapped the young infant and was slightly amused when she finally stopped whimpering and let out a small growl of displeasure as she clung on to her blanket. Finally when he had gotten it away from her grasp, he laid it on the floor and put her on her back to observe her. Satan had created two children before this one and her brothers. He had winced their upbringing but never was a part of it. But it was safe to say that he was intrigued and partly entertained as it seem his little girl had just discovered she had a tail. Big, sapphire-blue orbs widened in surprise as the newly discovered appendage wiggled on the ground. Before his daughter face grew into a huge grin and laughs ushered out of it like a broken faucet.

He patted down her hair once she was loosely tucked into the blanket before giving her back to the midwife. His vibrant blue orbs watched her closely as she held the child and waited for his admisal. Those big orbs looked blindly at him for him and he suddenly felt a bit lighter. Yes, this one... This one and only strange, little treasure was worth protecting and cherishing. She will be under his care and refuge. No one would ever be worthy of his little odd jewel.

After all, she was his first and only daughter.

"Her name shall be Kagome."

* * *

Status: Two Years Old

* * *

Kagome let out a quiet giggle in the darkness as she peeked through the keyhole of the big, closed, wooden door that shielded her small form from the view of her Nana and the castle guards. They searched frantically around the hallway for her. Nana was mad. Her pretty pale face was red with anger and annoyance as she opened each door in the hallway with a harsh tug and loud call of her name. Kagome's eyes widened in alarm as the women, who she had been brought into this world by, came charging toward her door. The small girl's bright blue orbs quickly darted around the room and, much to her horror, found that there was nothing in the room, but a large, white sheet-covered mirror.

The door swung open and her Nana stepped in with red cheeks and anger ablaze. The anger in her quickly disappeared in her orange pupils and was soon replaced with confusion and worry.

"Why is this unlocked?" She quietly questioned herself as she took in the state the room was in. The dust in the room was untouched and undisturbed. It clung heavily on the floor, chandler and wall border. Forgetting about the guard behind her, the light brown haired demoness held her chin between her claws in a confused motion. "None of us have the keys to this room."

The mango-eyed women frowned and tightened her hold on the doorknob, before turning back to the guards.

"We shouldn't be here. Satan-sama has forbidden everyone from entering this hallway. Come, lets go." she said before she firmly shut the door. The door closed revealing Kagome's form pressed up against the wall. She listen as her Nana's foot steps got further and further away, before releasing a long breath. Although, she was curious about her Nana's words; being the kid she was, she wouldn't dwell on them. Instead her attention was caught by the only other article in the room, the mirror.

Kagome gasped in surprise as she slowly took the sheet off the mirror. It was a really pretty price of furniture, even if it was sort of creepy. It sorta looked like the Gehenna gates she saw in one of her textbooks. The mirror's frame was like the lining of the gate, but instead of having dark-red heads flowing out of it's center it had a thin sheet of slightly broken glass. On the bottom of the mirror was a large spider web-like crack, but Kagome didn't think once that it dimmed the image of her pretty treasure. Her small fingers slowly reached to touch the old glass.

The young girl sucked in a breath of amazement and whipped her hand away. She had barely touched the reflecting material when it's surface started to light up and swirl with different colors. Ones she had never seen before and ones she had but only in much darker hues. Suddenly the color's stopped shifting and changing, Kagome watched intently as they slowly merged together to form an image of a group of humans, two boys and one older man, playing on...What did her Nana call it? A... A... A sw-ingset? Kagome's brows furrowed as she remembered her caretaker happily talk about the other child she had recently taken in... Sanjo? Was it? In the picture she took and brought over Kagome to see. She only half listened to her Nana until she got to question what the brown eyed girl was sitting on. Since she, herself, had never been or seen any part of the outside world other the garden and the surrounding dead tree forest around the castle.

Father would not let her leave or let anyone speak to her, she remembers faintly as she went back to watching the group play. Her long black tail, which annoyingly longer than her (Nana says she will growing into it...Pft.), thumped on the floor excitedly as she watched the gray-haired grown up push the two boys on the chained seats. It was when the two started to laugh and smile did her hunch turn into realization. They had the same laughs, markings and made the same sounds as her...

"Big Brothers." She whispered out loud in adoration. Chubby hands pressed against glass with excitement she could not find in her heart to contain.

Kagome would spend almost all of her childhood sitting and watching the figures move around in her mirror.

Her time would slowly tick by from seconds to minutes.

Minutes to hours.

Hours to days.

Days to weeks.

Weeks to Months.

Months to years.

The only female spawn of satan would learn about the world around her through the boys voices. She would watch her nee-san's grow up in a world entirely different from her own. A bright world. A kind place. A warm and open **home**.

It would be around a month later when Kagome would finally notice the difference between their dwellings. She lived in a _dark _ world. A _foul _place. A _frigid _and _unforbonding _ home.

But...!

But...!

But it was her home! **Her** home! 'Gome-chan loved it just the way it was!

..._Didn't _ she?

* * *

Status: 5 years old

* * *

Brilliant blue eyes looked at the scenery outside with desire. Kagome watched as the other demon children of her father's few servants frolic and play within the castle gates. She really did want to go out and play with them, but one thing held her back. The soft call of her Nana's voice whispered in her ears, and she turned her back to the window. Annoyed, sapphire hues obediently looked back down at the sheet of simple multiplication and division. Taking the fine-point pen, Kagome neatly answered all of the mathematical problems with their correct solutions. She wasted no effort to put more then needed on the paper and quickly stood out of her chair. The high pitch squeal of her Nana alerted her she indeed broke her time. The rest of the brown haired women's praise were mute to her ears as she continued to look out the window with longing.

She had grown more aware of her situation over the last years. Kagome was being confined and sheltered to the extreme. Father said that it was because she was the only girl in all his children. It made sense and Kagome had faith in her father, but why did it always leave a bad taste in her mouth when he denies her contact with the outside world?

Slightly pointed ears twitched in response to the door closing, signaling Nana's leave. Kagome's mind continued its course of questions. Why did father wish to coddle her everytime he visits? Kagome pretends not to notice how sniffs into her hair and discreetly checks for wounds. It irks her to no end. She was a big girl, damn it! She admits she would rather have him not touch her at all after the last visit. Kagome had accidently tripped on carpet while she was running to him and got a cut. The child still had small shivers from the look she received from her father. He looked like her was going to eat her... Also, she should be glad to be able to sleep in the same bed and bathe in the same bathtub as her father since it was the only time that she could be with him. So, why does she get shivers of disgust every time she walks by the bedroom door? Why does she feel ashamed of herself when she enters that bath? Why does she wish to hide somewhere else when father holds her close? Why does feel so disgusted to even be in the same room as the man who provides for her?

Kagome's troublesome thoughts slammed to a stop when the door to the study opened once more. Clear confusion was written on her face when Nana walked in with a young girl around her age following by the drape of her dress. She had long dark brown hair that was loosely tied back and stubborn brown orbs that glared into Kagome's from like a lasers, behind the young she-demon was a two-tailed fire cat with cream fur and ruby irises.

Kagome shifted her body toward them and inquired with hope in her voice, "Nana? Who is this?"

On could practically see the mirth showering off the wet nurse in waves. "Kagome, this is Sango, and she's going to be your new personal assistant. She's been trained already, so be good to he. The twin tail cat is her pet, Kirara."

The blue-eyed girl shook her head in disapproval.

"No, that's Sango and Kirara. They are gonna be my _friends_."

No one seemed to notice the little sliver of hatred that seeped into Sango's brown orbs, nor hear Kirara's sad mew.

* * *

Status: Nearly four months later

* * *

Kagome watched as the two bodies crackled and sizzled in the blue flames elegant dance. She had figured out about a month ago that she could not purify the darkness that encased Sango's heart. No matter how hard she had tried to scrub away the bitterness and anger toward her father from the older demon's heart it would remain. But the one thing she didn't count on was Nana aiding her in the attempted to end her life as some sort of retribution for Sango's lost clan and her lost children and lover. The tightness in her chest could only be the feeling of betrayal and sadness. It's amazing how she had never been exposed to these feelings until up to this point. Petite fingers played with the large gash in traveling diagonal threw the length of her torso.

Betrayal...

What was the definition of that word again? She briefly wondered as she slowly traveled up to the more popularized area of the garden. A scream alerted her that she was spotted and she finally let her tired body fall.

**To betray** (verb) : to be disloyal to

Kagome hit the floor with a weary smile on her face. Even know she was betrayed by Sango, she wasn't at all saddened that their friendship was a total hoax, nor could she be saddened that her childhood with Nana meant nothing to the demon who raised her. Yes, she was saddened that they had both died by her hand and she mourned their death, but not their life. Kagome was happy that she spent time with them. Happy with the memories they made and thankful, they let her live in her delusion for so long.

Loneliness...

She could hear their frantic footsteps now. The disgusting smell of the latex gloves the doctors wore would have made her nose wrinkle in distaste if she wasn't so disordented by the amount blood she had already lost. Time was beginning to slow in front of her very eyes. The figures in white who move so gracefully around the bleached tiled floor began to blur into nothing more than streaks of color. The blood that flowed from her sliced wrist became so much more vibrant. For a few seconds, the thought of dying became more appealing than anything else in this world. Because death was quick to catch and kill...

_Loneliness liked to make the prey suffer._

.

.

.

Just for how long had she been lonely?

**Loneliness** (noun) : sadness because one has no friends or company

* * *

Status: Just turned seven (Six Months)

* * *

She dropped the stack of money into the man's hand. The forest that surrounded her home was silent as the smaller female took the boys away from him. Kagome knew she had been doing this more often than she should, but she couldn't find the means to care at the moment. It started months ago she had started to dig around for information about the outside world through her monitored and locked laptop. She quickly learned how to work her way around the block services that were on the damn thing and learned more about the outside world. It seemed the government here was more shady than its people. It took a lot of sabotaging, hacking and freak-show arrest for the underground to notice her, but it was worth it.

The raven haired demon stopped in front of the small hole underneath the gates to her garden. Pulling out a knife, she quickly unsheathed it from its plastic holder. The two smaller boys, each only a year younger then herself, shrunk away from her one with flaming red hair and tail and the other with fluffy ears and silver hair like the largest one. His expression was unreadable as she drew closer with the knife. He was probably a year older than her and golden eyes and markings. He didn't flinch away when she slowly wedged the sharp object between his wrist slowly started to saw away on the thick material of the parachute cord.

"My names Kagome and once each of you are out of this rope, you're free to leave."

There would be multiple more times that she would meet the ones known as Shippo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, before they saved her from her lonely tower, isolated from the world. They would start by just coming to meet her and speak to her with the newly builded and charmed brick wall as the only barrier between them, since as soon as she returned home Kagome would find out that her father had discovered her. Kagome would soon learn that they were very close friends with each other and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father runs and monitors the underground for the government with his team. The group of boy's would start teaching her tricks to make it seem like she was still in the castle. Like having your aura still in the castle while she was outside it, it is a very difficult thing to learn, but with Kagome's unwavering determination she managed to hold her aura until she could be inside the nearest town. When she was finally eight years old that they would burned down the castle and stage her death.

* * *

Status: Unknown

* * *

She should have never had even hoped she would be free from her cage. She should have never had let the Tashio's help her escape. Even though she was considered a prodigy in fighting since her young age, her illness held her back. Kagome could never hope to stand against her father, she was weak, and crippled. Nothing like that would have never survived in this cruel world. Her mental stability couldn't handle her father's pressure much more. The barriers were cracking, and ripping. She at least hoped she lasted long enough for her brothers to stop him, but she didn't think she would ever know.

Time was non-existent in the deepest of her mind.

Everything was white and silent.

.

.

.

It was driving her _mad._

For all she knew she could have only held on for a few seconds.

A few minutes.

A few hours.

A few days.

But she would keep chanting for them. They would defeat father and hopefully end her.

"Big Brothers..."

A loud bang and crackling noises filled the silence.

The barrier was _breaking._

"I love Big Brothers..."

Another echo this time even louder.

Illusionary tears shrieked down the sides of her cheeks as she just sat there on the pure white floor waiting.

"I hope I don't hurt Big Brothers."

White became crimson red.

Her will **shattered.**

* * *

Status: Wounded In Assiah

* * *

She was being pushed to the surface. But she didn't know how she could still feel her father struggling to hold on. The hands that were pressed to her bosom were not her own. The feet she stood on were still just puppets. The voice she screamed with and the eyes that cried huge crystal from did not belong to her.

But.

.

.

.

With her own pupils she saw.

They were **there.**

Stand right in front of her. _Alive!_ Banged up and bruised, but _alive!_

Her will came to be alive once more.

_Kagome_ started chanting once more.

_Big Brothers._

She could only struggle for control as they were played a fool of.

_She loved her Big Brothers so much...!_

Her father was losing control of her body but she could do nothing to fasten the process.

_Big Brothers! He's lying don't listen!_

The chains creaked and croaked.

_I_ _love you, **Aniki's!**_

"I hate you, _**Aniki's."**_

They splintered and cracked.

_I love you._

"**I **hate **you."**

They broke.

Even as the wind rushed past her ears and vision went straight to black. She could only thing if her chant.

Big Brothers...

I love Big Brothers...

I hope I don't hurt Big Brothers...

"But I still dream in seeing my Big Brothers." She whispered so quietly that even she could not hear it.

Death may be better than loneliness, but happiness could easily replace both. Mother Assiah hummed in exictement.

* * *

Pairing: Rin/Kagome/Yukio + Mephisto/Kagome/Amaimon on the side. This may change to Rin/Yukio/Kagome/Meshisto/Amaimon but only if you tell me!

Beta:

Muse: I have an excuse for it taking so long! I was having my first trouble I've ever had with my muse and also this chapter 4,360 words I usually force myself to write about 1200 words or more. But I wanted to finish this as a whole chapter because it annoys me when flash backs are put into order and broken up. It leaves you with such a cliff hanger and annoys me. So I did this for you guys. I got a lot of my chapters for the other stories almost done too in the time i was gone. So I've been working!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorist or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Dear Little Sister

Chapter Three

* * *

Neither of them could believe this. It was impossible, but it was true. The Okumura brothers sat in there own chairs on either side of the door. The room behind them was the room that contain their... sister... in the Cross Academy's private hospital wing. Everyone in the group of eight was dead silent, to engrossed in their own thoughts and wonder. In Rin's hand was a crumpled up piece of paper. It was the blood results of both his and Yukio's DNA compared to hers... It matched. It lined up perfectly.

T-They had...

They had.

.

.

.

A baby sister.

An imouto that they had never known about. A sister that had grown up in the world of demons. A sibling who was fighting control for her own mind. Although the culprit remained unnamed, the unspoken word of 'Lucifer' hung in the air like a heavy fog. Every once in a while, a loud scream would cry out from behind the door making the normal human exorcist in the group jump before looking away with a pain expression. It was clear to see that the younger teen was possess during their fight. The mad laughter that would spill from her lips, that darker tone to her feminine voice, and random pained stumbles her body took each time as the tried to fight. The only evidence of their sister's pain that their friends could hear were her screams, but the Okumura brothers could hear _everything_ that was behind the door. They could hear her sobbing, her scared whimpers and her pained moans. Yukio and Rin could hear the way she begged it to stop under her labored breath. She was in pain... Such pain.

Suddenly, her voice, the cries, the thrashing, it stopped and the room became deadly quiet. Shura was the first to open the door and held it open for the medical team to leave before stating, "I need all you guys to leave, except for Rin and the four-eyed chicken."

"You can't just expect us to leave after listening to that for that many hours straight!" Bon roared in anger. The rest of the group backing him up from various forms of disagreement, from scowls to out right complains. Their loud discontent arguments made the twinge of the headache she had go into a full blown migraine. Shura was thrown back into a wall during the fight and probably had a minor concussion. Her patience was lacking right now due to the early hour and not to mention the feeling of her head splitting into. She was just about to bust a lung on the ex-wires when Mephisto suddenly stepped in front of her.

A rush of cold air spread quickly through the room as the demon in his odd attire and green hamster came into view. Something was different about the way he felt and it caused all the exorcists' hair to stand on end. Even Yukio and Rin, who had been in deep thought, suddenly tensed as the purple haired man's clawed hand gripped their shoulders. Ya, something was definitely off.

"Disrespecting an elder is a very shameful display, wouldn't you agree children?" He inquired in his seemly normal expressive tone. Everyone coiled tighter. Though his voice may had sound the same, there was a clear feel of hazard and malice around him that stated right now was not the time. "It would be best for you all to leave."

The Cross Class left in a quick hurry. Each member left with a new found fear and anger toward the more powerful being. One by one, they left the room. Shiemi was the last one out she cast each of the brothers gaze that clearly stated "tell me when we can see her", before leaving herself.

"Well then, shall we?"

* * *

Rin could do nothing, but stare at her as she laid there finally sleeping peacefully in this stark white hospital room. Yukio was talking to a doctor about her condition. Shura had left a while ago to get checked out herself. While Mephisto sat on the large doctor's chair idly rocking back and forth on the large leather seat while reading a manga. Yukio had asked him why he was here when he had entered the room with them, but all the siblings got in return was a goofy-looking, dark, cunning smile. The shock was finally gone from his system and his mind was once more functional. This was not some twisted dream that he could wake up from.

This was reality... and these were the clear facts:

He and Yukio had a baby sister.

She had grown up in a world completely different from them... One most likely involving their father.

She had probably been extensively tortured, as explained to him by Yukio, in various ways before being possessed.

But...

But that wasn't the worst of all. It seemed... It seemed their newly found sister was sick...

Most of her organs... They were weak.

Everything but her heart, brain and sight seemed to be fighting to live.* They were losing the battle and starting to fail. The doctors weren't sure if they could do anything for her. Yukio was certainly discussing with a nurse her options. They say that doing surgery on her may do more harm than good. There was the unknown possibility of her body rejecting any _full-blooded _human or demon organs. It's not all that surprising the necessary organs were missing because of obvious lack of mixed blood between humans and demons in the world. Even if her body did accept the new organs then there was the question if they could even survive the powers of Satan that flooded within all of their veins. Luckily, even though the wound on her stomach looked bad, nothing was ruptured and she had not lost that much blood from the time she had got it.

Before Rin had even knew it he had brought his chair closer to her bed side.

'She has such a pretty face...' Rin inwardly praised as he gazed at the younger teen. Their unknown family member was very pretty. She had pale, porcelain skin that was not hindered by any blemishes. Her hair was down to her waist taken out from it original pulling back placement she had in during the battle. Her locks were more similar to his own then his brothers, only having a small dash of blue coloring them. Her lips, though a bit chapped at this time, were full and plush. Butterfly winged eye lashes that hid deep, turquoise-blue orbs beneath them. Her eye color was more similar to Yukio's then his own dark, steel-blue hues.

Sudden realisation dawned one the eldest Okumura. They had a sister. Though her showing up was completely out of the blue, Yukio and him were the only ones in Assiah she had any connection to. They had missed out on most of her life up until now, but they had the chance _now_ to change that.

Rin's eyes continued to memorize his new imouto's face with a small grin on his face. Slowly and unconsciously, Rin's blunt and dull fingers slowly intertwined with her limp and clawed ones. From the background, Yukio frowned. His brother always had the habit of running in too fast or jumping in too deep before he thinks. He could only hope for a miracle as he watched his older half steel himself with determination.

He had just been notified by the nurse that something was off about the blood work they had done. Their was not a fifty-fifty ratio of parental genes in their sister's blood. The nurse had frightfully admitted that one type of their parents DNA seemed to be extraordinary predominate inside the girl's blood, but since they did not have a sample of DNA from either of their parents it was hard to tell who the blood belonged to. Yukio sighed and sat down in a chair further away from his glowing brother and the unconscious younger teen that was his sister in question. There was a million questions running through his mind and none which he could answer himself. The only way Yukio would get the answers he wanted is when the girl woke up herself. He sighed once more and began to rub his temples. No one seemed to notice the way the other two demonic occupants in the room seemed stare at the girl with cunning eyes.

* * *

There was so much blood...

So much red...

She was bathed in it...

Her fingers were slick with the substance. Her feet swimming in the red pool as she was fought there helpless, hopeless, useless. She couldn't breathe through her nose nor her mouth to lessen the amount of shattering it did to her mind. She tasted them. She inhaled them. She killed them. The room was made to contain them. To contain her. To help them punish her.

The wails never stopped...

The pleads never ended...

_The red._

It kept flowing...

They kept screaming...

_The __red__._

It kept gushing...

They kept sobbing...

_The __**red**__._

It kept growing...

**She started laughing...**

By now, the walls, they were painted with them now. Stained with their colors, but she couldn't stop anymore. She just didn't want to see it anymore. Wince their fear. Hear them beg. Drink their tears. She wanted it gone... She wanted it all gone. They would be in no more pain. No more confusion. No more resentment.

There would only be silence...

There would only be peace...

There would only be comfort...

Now there was white all around her. There was no more screaming. No more red. No more pain. But she was suffering more than before as she just sat there on the bleach white floor. It was back...

It was back.

.

.

.

IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK! IT WAS BACK!

**THE LONELINESS WAS BACK!**

* * *

Kagome swallowed her scream as she awoke. She could **not** scream. She could do anything else, but not scream. If she screamed then _he _would come back. She had lost the ability to feel the blood that flowed around her awhile back.

But...

But where was her shackles?

Where was her chains?

What was she fettered to?

The walls were white. The bed was soft. The air was easier to breath... B-But she didn't want to believe. Although the colors were bright and the air pure. Kagome couldn't risk any more of her sanity. This was another just trick. Just another illusion. Just another game. Even though she could hear her "brother's" calm breathes, smell their new scents, and see their forms. She wouldn't let herself believe. It was a lie. It was always a lie. With that she hugged her pillow closer and waited for it to disappear. Her nose picked up other individuals that had supposedly here but were gone by a couple hours. Two were demonic. They were fake. Everything was fake. This room was not real. These people were not real. Her whole situation was not real. She would not let herself give into hope. Even as she felt the realistic aches of her weakening organs and the bright lights of the world outside, she could not let herself give into the little hope that still lingers in her.

Once she wakes up she will still be _there_. In her white space. The space that has no memory. That has no name. That has no emotion. The very one she had carved out and hidden away from him in farthest reaches of her fragile mind. She will forget everything there. She will be safe there. Her father had never broken into there. That was once more... a lie. This all was not real. Starting from when father had managed to paint her white walls red to her ending up here. It was all illusion. It would break as soon as she tried to find her key.

All of the comfort around her will break...

All of her pain will once more fade...

And she will be obvious once again.

* * *

Pairing: Yukio/Rin/Kagome/Animon/Mestipho... I guess? I have never done a fivesome guys. So this I guess will be my first try at it. I don't know how it will go so give me your support! :D

Muse: Was on the list to do! :D

Beta:

*Note, that these were the things she had developed before she was moved to Gehenna**.**

**DON'T NEED TO READ TEXT BELOW! ONLY CONTAINS ALREADY KNOWN INFORMATION IN THE STORY AND MY REASONS! WON'T STATE ANYTHING NEW! **

**Information Given: **Yes, Kagome is younger than both Rin and Yukio. If you don't remember Kagome had stopped her faster growth so that the brothers stood a chance. Since she grew faster than them her birthday would most likely be a year after them. I'm not going to put a date on her birth because personally I do not enjoy when the characters info has been changed so too much that they feel personal. Therefore since Kagome's birthday was never stated or mentioned in the manga or the anime I WILL NOT state a date! I know that the first things to develop in a baby is its heart, brain and lungs. I did take health class last year! Its hands and feet won't grow until its a few months older. I made her grow this way because I personally liked to imagine that babies start off looking like little humans and grow that way! Health ruined children for me... :C Anyway! I made organ transfusion a problem for them because it is more realistic! In reality you can not just kill a duck to give its liver to a dog! It is not possible! :D Even though a human and a demon can apparently have a child together the gene correlation can be compare to that of an ass... hehe. And a horse making a mule together. Even though that mule has each of the genes that a horse and donkey has its blood can not accept purebred transfusion. It would most likely kill it. Another thing about Mephisto, if you hadn't noticed that he may have seemed a little darker in the beginning. I would like to remind all of you that Mephisto is still 100% demon, not a youkai as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippo and others to come were. Most of the Inuyasha characters are still their original species! :D I will be willing to admit that I DO NOT like change when it comes to fanfiction; therefore my random OCs showing up and then quickly hauling ass will be the only personal touches in here.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer: I do not own! :O What a suprise!_

* * *

Dear Little Sister

Chapter Four

* * *

Everything was white where he was. The walls around him were so blank and bare. The corridors and hallways he walked through seemed to be never ending. Rin hadn't seen a single door since he got here. The place was a giant maze that seemed to have no end and he was the unfortunate mouse stuck there, looking for the cheese. Rin turned into another hallway. He hadn't seen speck of life around here and it was starting to get to him. The halls were all dead silent. Even the sound of his footsteps seemed to be muted. He was just about to turn into another hallway when a childish giggle echoed from the opposite way. A grin broke out on his face. Someone finally!

The chased after the noise like a mad-man. He hadn't even been alone for all that long, yet the sheer loneliness he had acquired while wandering through the halls was nearly unbearable. He couldn't wait so see another person. A door came into his sight and he slowed down his pace. Rin could hear voices from inside the room, but something felt off. Undeterred, he opened the door and walked into the room. The spawn of the devil was taken off guard for a second and the vastness of the chamber. He couldn't even tell where the walls were! Peering out into the distance, he could make out slittolets of furniture and began to make his way toward the area.

There were was a small row of bookshelves to the left and right of the open area. Five in each row, they gradually grew as the farther they were from him. A single dining room chair was sitting in the open space between the shelves and in front of it a small television set. A large amount of blank paper was sprawled around both the two furnishings, but especially around the front of the TV. Walking over to the smallest bookshelf on his right, Rin randomly pulled out a book and opened it. Book after book, page after page, nothing was revealed to him. Just like the walls around him and the surface he stood upon, all of the pages in each and every book he looked in was a colorless and textless as the last. Rin threw the large script at in a fury of anger. It crashed into the first shelf he had looked through causing it to tip over and fall noiselessly. Small hills of scripts had surround his feet at this point and he shook with rage. Just as he was about to have a major fit in this maddening soundless prison, a soft click caught his attention. He head whipped around allowing his eyes to narrow in on the black and white static screen. His feet took him closer to the older device and while in a daze, he took a seat directly in front of the bulky box, legs cross over one another in a childlike manner. Just as he got comfortable, the screen snapped on. Although a bit fuzzy, the world of color was once more returned to him in dark shades and hues. The screen showed a very dark place.

Everything seem to be black there; shadows danced across the walls and silence met his ears. But... But this silence was not like the abandoned and lonesome one that he had just been immersed in. Without his knowledge his whole body stood rigid, and Rin became stone still. T-This silence... It was bathed in wickedness and devilry... The air reflected the only perpose the soundlessness had for itself... Self-destruction.

It liked insanity...

Disarrangement...

Chaos...

Blood...

It was the very definition of madness.

_It was black._

_There was a shadow here and spolch of gray there, but otherwise there was no other color. Rin hugged himself tighter as the frigid air nipped at his skin. It was cold here. The air seemed to have this way of getting through all of his clothing and seeping into his very bones. It was a very penetrative feeling. Where was he? Why was he here?_

_A young childs voice spilled forth from the darkness._

_"Its all your fault."_

_RIn sluggishly turned around and looked upon the small child that stood in front of him. Soft black tresses, porcelain skin, and demented turquoise hues... Rin paused for a second and stared at the child._

_She seemed familiar..._

_His words were slow even to his ears. "Whats my fault?"_

_The young girl looked at him unblinking for a couple seconds, before a wide inhuman smile swept across her face. In her mouth, over a hundred molars seemed to have overtaken her mouth. All other types of teeth where gone from incisors to canines to premolars. They covered the roof of her mouth and her bottom jaw seemed to hold three rows of teeth. Her tongue was flat, grey and rotted. Holes large and small were carved into it, making it look like a morbid version of a piece of swiss cheese._

_A beastly voiced erupted from the throat of the small girl._

_"Everything!" It sang with utter delight. The air around Rin seemed to drop lower with the demon child's psychotic tone. "Everything's both your faults!" _

_Rins confusion was starting to grow and his skull started to burst with pressure from nowhere. Both? What does she mean by both? Who else is at fault? They must be the real reason for this girl's ire, because he didn't do anything! It was all __**his**_ _fault._

_Wait! Who was he referring to?_

_The child's crazed pupils grew abnormally large, each spreading over her the white of her eye and cloaking them in pitch darkness. Salty rivulets ran down the her cheeks as fragile arteries bursted, leaving the red liquid to splash the blackness with its copper stain._

_"Stupid Boys, who's lost now?" _

* * *

He woke up gasping.

His lungs burned. His heart ached. His body was pained. Rin sucked in air like he'd never had such pleasure in his life. He felt like he had just come back from the dead and somehow he knew he just had. His hearing was distorted and vision was blurry as he looked over his worried brothers shoulder to the girl that had been thrusted into their lives. She was was staring out the window, completely ignoring them with a placid look set on her face. It only lasted second at most and was so fast Rin didn't know if he was just imagining it or if it had happened. All of her figures... from teeth, to eye, to air, had changed... Only for a moment stood the crazed child from his near death experience, fully-grown and wearing its same terrifying smile. The blunt rows of molars spread back in a nonhuman looking way. Its crazed tear filled black eyes were filled with mad, dark glee. In his head the demonic voice rung out once more.

_"Who's lost now?"_

But just like that the image changed back to young, tortured teen, lying in bleached hospital bed.

Rin shook himself.

'It was just a nightmare. It was all just a dream.' He chanted to himself mentally. Suddenly, the girl spoke _ing both of the Okumuras into a standing position. He voice was soft and steadily but full of wariness, but it somehow managed to calm Rin down better and faster than he could have thought possible. This was not the monster he had just faced. Her voice was almost soothing in comparison to it's harsh, choking tone. His rigid form slowly went lax and his spooked, confused mind calmed down just a noched.

_"_Tou-san, why did you call me?"

Her head slowly turned toward them, but while Rin took comfort from her voice, Yukio only seemed to grow tenser and tenser. Something was not right. While their unnamed sister's voice may as well be the perfect picture of calm confusion, her eyes sold her out. This was a tortured being that had an escape route. While Yukio didn't know what it was, his intuition was practically screaming that it was nothing good.

"Another illusion? I thought you were done with those?"

Seconds of silence sprang across the room causing the tension to rise. Kagome just continued to stare at the fake faces of the brothers she will never get to met with growing ire. When was he going to should stop screwing around and break illusion? She didn't want to see their faces ever again after she had buckled to her father. He used them so many times by this point. They had given her false hope every show he casted. She didn't want to see them anymore. She didn't want to have hope anymore. She just wanted to be alone. Rage had filled her so fast and so steady. She was done dealing with him. She just wanted to be alone. Kagome was DONE with his games already.

"Tou-san. Break. The. Spell." She hissed with growing fury.

Yukio started to speak in an effort to calm her, but was quickly snapped at.

"Stop fucking with me, father." She practically spat. "I know this is not real, so end it already! Before I do."

Rin was just picked up his new sibling's desperation when she snarled at them both. His new little sister was very confused, scared and angry. She did not believe they were real. Quick to try and defuse her disbeliefs with assurance, Rin took a step forward. "Hey, calm down. You're not under any spell. We found you wandering-"

Her movement was too sudden, too fast for both of the twins in the room to decipher. The confused, young, scared woman was too fast for them to catch. Their brains had only enough time for them to register and start to reach forward as one of Yukio's prized, dual-pistols touched her skull.

The trigger was pulled...

And a loud bang soon echoed the room.

* * *

_There were flowers of every darkened color, trees of every height and shrubs of every shape out there. She remembered this place. She was in one of her favorite memories that she dug up once more in the whiteness. She took a view of the place and stopped to zoom into a humanoid shape in the distance. It was a girl that looked to be just a few years older than a decade. She had long brown shoulder length hair that was loosely tied at the end and rich, soil-brown irises. A deep frown was set on her slightly tanned face. Another girl was with her. She was younger than the older female that followed her. Her inky-black hair was only two or three inches below her chin and swayed around playfully as she chattered noiseally to the other girl as adamant and happy as one could be. Her blue eyes never noticing the heated anger and loathing that was being directed to her from brown spheres. This set a bitter but happy smile on her face. And Kagome once more started to do her routine ritual, voicing each word the children said as they said them. _

_"Sango-chan, what is the air like were you once lived?" The younger asked her senior._

_Like a well trained servant, Sango answered in a monotone voice. "It stank of pollution and impurity, Milady."_

_The blue eyed girls eyes twinkled with unchained curiosity. "Did your city have many _ hordes wandering in the air?"_

_"More in some places than others, Mistress." Sango told with a bit of an edge. This was the daughter of her families killer. The one she will go down in a fury of bullets to kill. Her only chance to get back at that beast._

_The younger Kagome's sudden, bitter smile nearly caught the once heiress of guard. Nearly._

_"I wish I could see the city." She sighed with longing. "Father won't let me leave the walls."_

_Sango's eyes narrowed. In effort to seek out more information, she dug deeper and pushed a little harder._

_"Do you know why, Kagome-san?"_

_Kagome's eyes lit up with pure joy as she heard her name usher from her servants lips._

_"Tou-san said that it was for my protection, but..." She swiveled head around before making a motion for the older demon to lend her an ear._

_"I believe Tou-san is not telling me the whole story. The way he acts makes me uncomfortable." She whispered into the girls ear before pulling back. Kagome bit her lip as she looked at the demon in front of her. Could she really ask that of her?_

_"Lady Kagome? What do you wish for?" Sango inquired noticing the indecisiveness the young demon held._

_Kagome opened and close her mouth a few times trying to push the words out with no sound. Once she found her voice she asked small and meek, "Sango-chan. Could you- Could you the me what the world is like outside?"_

_Sango cocked her head into the side in a gesture stating she should explain more thoroughly. Everyone has secrets and she had no intention to let her plan be unraveled so soon because the girl wanted to know about her murdered family. _

_"I can't go outside the walls. Tou-san won't let me. So anything I can experience beyond the gates is out of my reach. Can tell me your experiences on the outside? Could you tell me about the touch, taste, sound, sight, smell and emotion you felt when I ask? I just want to imagine what it would feel like. ."_

_Sango hesitantly nodded._

_Kagome smiled._

_"What does a coal tar feel like? Does it have smell?"_

* * *

Her eyes were closed she noticed. Funny? She remembered closing them when she shot herself. But... Why was her ear ringing so loudly? Not to mention, where was the feeling of her chains and shackles? Where was the smell of rotting flesh and crimson copper?

Where was the red?

A small scrape in her hairline welled with blood and dripped down the side of her face.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath.

Was-

...

_Was she bleeding?_

"I think something's wrong with our Imouto, Nii-san." The green-haired demon stated as Mephisto strutted into the room.

"Indeed, Amaimon!" He bombastically agreed as he faced her, invading her personal space as he did so. "What's wrong little one? Cat got your tongue?"

Her movement was too fast for the stunned twins to see, but not the decades old demons. Their eyes just followed her as she ripped open the flesh of her wrist and dug out a simple key with chain. Blood slowly painted the white sheets as she stared at the stained key with disbelieve. Everyone watched, even Yukio who was busy phoning a doctor on the landline, as Kagome reached out as touch Rin's face. He stood there unmoving as she crawled to the edge of the bed and look at him with broken eyes. When her fingers cradled the sides of his face and her thumbs rubbed his cheeks with trembling movements, Rin could practically see reality sink its claws into her once more. He watched as the small piece of hope that had worked its way into her eyes when she was at gunpoint break start to crack. What horrified him even more was the sick pleasure that appeared in his emotions as big, red pools of blood started to collect in her eyes.

"You're really here...?"

The question was weak at best as she held his face firmly in her clawed hands. It took at Rin's power to nod, his emotions in turmoil, and he watched as the flickering flame died, a great sadness falling in place of it. Blue changed to ruby as the liquid fell from the windows of her soul.

A soft meow was voiced from the outside of the hospital as a tabby cat sang her song in honor of a dead dream.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Harlem

Muse: Needed To be Posted

Beta:

Words: 2,720


End file.
